


Hyper

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [5]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between friendship and <i>friendship</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabi_Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gabi_Fics).



 

“No.”

“But Zeke, please, we could—”

“No.”

“Just listen for a—”

“No.”

“Please!”

“I said fucking no, Casey, and I can't see how you can't get it.”

Casey crossed his arms and snorted. The look he gave Zeke was probably designed to make him drop dead, but went unnoticed for the boy was focused on his Bunsen burner and test tube and whatever the fuck he was processing there.

“That's not fair!”

“Mhm.”

“Would you at least—”

“Can't you see I'm busy here?”

“Can't you see I'm begging?”

With a heavy sigh, Zeke put his utensils down on the worktable and turned around. His face showed annoyance: lips a thin line, brows furrowed, eyes darkened. Not the slightest trace of a smile.

“Give me one reason why I should not kick your ass out of here right now.”

“Umm, because . . . ” Casey started, blinking and blushing. He felt a bit threatened all of a sudden, though he didn't believe Zeke would actually _kick_ him. But then, you never knew.

“I see. And this is why _not_. I couldn't fuck someone like you.”

“Like . . . me? What, a guy? That's ridiculous. They say—”

“I did,” Zeke admitted frankly. “Many and often. That's not the point.”

“So what is it?” Casey almost yelled at him. As much as he dared, that is. He flinched a little when Zeke straightened up and took a step towards him.

“It's simple. I thought you were ‘oh-so-clever’? Come on, boy. Think.”

Casey tried, and then all of a sudden, realization struck him.

“You like me.”

Zeke made a half laughing, half snorting sound and returned to his work.

After a short while, he started humming and Casey couldn't help himself from humming along.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
